


Science Project

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Failing Prototypes, Mostly Dialogue, Science Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor is working on a prototype ship module, but there are complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Project

**Author's Note:**

> one of the free requests i got on tumblr! It ended up being mostly dialogue in the end, but I love writing dialogue and interactions the most so!! (BIG SHRUG)

‘Uh oh’ was what raced through his mind. Perceptor was restabilizing an older project, something that fell to the backburner through the Lost Light’s misadventures, and other projects priorities were raised in response. It was a module for the engines, a prototype to increase fuel efficiency, but now it was overheating, and vibrating. Neither were good signs.

“If this were put into the engines at this stage, energon is too volatile, it’d likely take out at least the engine it’d be attached to… damage to neighboring engines, parts, and surfaces as well.” He mumbld to himself. The Lost Light needed to be as efficient as possible. There was only so much money for fuel, only so much energon in the vast expanse of their universe. The farther they got from Cybertron, the more fuel efficient Perceptor wanted the starship to be.

The scientist tugged part of the shell off, and hooked it to the lab’s power source again. Pieces moved smoothly, until pieces turned red from heat and friction, the entire part started rattling and that was when Perceptor quickly turned the power off again.

Closer inspection of the internal pump pieces showed damage, warping and scratches. He’d have to rework, from the ground up. In theory, this part should have worked, but unfortunately, in practice was another story.

Time for a second opinion.

“Brainstorm?” He called out. A distant, echo-y “Yes?” came from somewhere unseen in the shared lab. “When you get a second, I’d like you to… look at one of my small side projects.”

Perceptor heard the familiar sound of rattling chains clinking, something banging on metal and the sound of Brainstorm dropping to the floor. He knew what he was in for.

“I’m sure I can fix whatever’s wrong.”

“I simply want a second opinion.” Perceptor scooped up the prototype, handing it to Brainstorm.

“First off: What the hell is it?” Brainstorm asked, poking a slim finger into the part’s insides.

“Fuel module, I’m aiming for a higher efficiency with this ship’s engines.” Perceptor answered, with arms crossed. “Trying for a higher burn a-”

“Can’t do that.” Brainstorm interrupted him. “We’re burning fuel on low because one, these engines are a little dated, and two, the fuel we’re using isn’t all that compatible.”

“We could afford the ship but not compatible fuel?”

“More like there’s no good fuel for this ship out here. Again, ship is dated.” Brainstorm reiterated.

“So we could be,” “Damaging the engines just by using them, yes.”

“How have you had time to learn about the engines? I haven’t had time to read up on the-”

“We don’t have manuals.” Brainstorm interrupted again.

“Okay, so can you elaborate about this low burn the Lost Light does?” Perceptor took his part back, holding it gently in one hand and studying the insides of it that he built. “Because it’s quite wasteful.”

“High burn with the energon we have now would achieve detonation.”

“Does Rodimus just buy any fuel and pour it into the ship?” Perceptor grumbled. It sounded like him, to the scientist.

“Congrats, you found something I don’t know.” Brainstorm groaned, rolling his yellow optics. “Anyways, no high burns, you’ll blow the ship up. You don’t have another of these actually put into the engines, do you?”

“Prototype.” Perceptor said, putting the part on the table, within reach of them both. “This module itself heats up and damages itself when it’s on. I used titanium parts, but they heat up and warp.”

Brainstorm snatched the part up suddenly, fast enough to startle Perceptor and held the open side so close to his face, Perceptor would have thought the other scientist was trying to wear it. “You said titanium?”

“Yes. I took some assorted scrap we have in the back, melted them down a-”

“I don’t think you have pure titanium. You might have gotten something else, made something poor-choice for this use.”

“How can you tell?” Perceptor pulled his prototype from Brainstorm’s face.

“It’s a logical estimation, Percy.”

“So, I have multiple reasons to start from scratch.”

“Yeah,” Brainstorm said, pityingly. “Perceptor, it’s a great idea, but please, please don’t blow up our ship.”

“Me? You’re more likely to blow up the ship.” Perceptor responded with no humor, watching Brainstorm retreat to the back of the lab.


End file.
